The objectives of this contract is to examine all pertinent issues related to psychological well-being of nonhuman primates in captivity and prepare a report that will provide appropriate recommendations, useable by both institutions and regulatory officials on care and use of nonhuman primates in biomedical research, testing and education. This report is aimed at ensuring appropriate and humane care of nonhuman primates consistent with the goals of the institutions, the research and the law requiring attention to the psychological well-being of nonhuman primates. The report is to be prepared so that it will provide institutional care and use committees, investigators, veterinarians, colony manager's and federal and primate inspectors of research institutions with a common perspective on the issues from which to agree on approaches to provide for the psychological well-being of captive nonhuman primates.